igrzyskasmiercifandomcom-20200214-history
Katniss Everdeen
Katniss Everdeen''' -''' jest główną bohaterką i narratorem trylogii Igrzyska Śmierci. Jest córką państwa Everdeen, aptekarki oraz nieżyjącego już górnika, jak i starszą siostrą Primrose Everdeen. Pochodzi z Dystryktu 12. Doskonale strzela z łuku. Wcześniejsze lata Od dziecka wraz ze swoim ukochanym ojcem wybierała się do lasu na nielegalne polowania. Gdy ten zginął w wybuchu w kopalni, przejęła na siebie ciężar utrzymania przy życiu swojej rodziny. Początkowo starała się sprzedawać rzeczy osobiste, jednak to nie przynosiło skutków. Jej rodzina zaczęła głodować. Pewnego dnia młody Peeta Mellark rzucił jej przypalony chleb z rodzinnej piekarni, co napełniło dziewczynę nową nadzieją i chęcią do życia. Po tym wydarzeniu postanowiła wznowić polowanie w lesie już samotnie, przez co zdołała utrzymać przy życiu swoją rodzinę. Na owych polowaniach poznała Gale'a, jej późniejszego przyjaciela i towarzysza, który również stracił ojca w tym samym wybuchu. Doskonale się rozumieli i uczyli się od siebie różnych sposobów polowań. Igrzyska Śmierci thumb|300px|Katniss podczas dożynek.Podczas Dożynek poprzedzających 74. Igrzyska Głodowe zostaje wylosowana jej młodsza siostra Prim, co graniczy z cudem zważając na to, że w kuli znajdowała się tylko jedna karteczka z jej imieniem, a karteczek było setki. Katniss, chcąc chronić swoją siostrę, zgłasza się zamiast niej na trybuta. Drugim trybutem zostaje Peeta Mellark, chłopak który podarował jej chleb, gdy umierała z głodu. Ich mentorem jest Haymitch Abernathy - ciągle pijany zwyciężca z 12 Dystryktu, który wygrał na drugim Ćwierćwieczu Poskromienia. Po indywidualnym treningu Katniss otrzymuje 11 punktów, co czyni ją najlepszą trybutką. Podczas wywiadu z Ceasarem Flickermanem Katniss zostaje nazwana: "Dziewczyną, która igra z ogniem" (ang. "Girl on fire") , a Peeta wyznaje swą miłość do Katniss.Podczas Igrzysk dziewczyna zawiera sojusz z Rue (dwunastoletnią trybutką z 11 Dystryktu ), po tym jak dziewczynka pomogła jej w pokonaniu przeciwników, czychających na jej życie. Po tym jak Peeta, rzekomo pragnąc jej śmierci, a w istocie próbując za wszelką cenę chronić jej życie, zawiera sojusz z zawodowcami, Katniss czuje się zdradzona. Jej zamiary zmieniają się, gdy po użądleniu Os Gończych - zmieszańców stworzonych przez Kapitol, Peeta ratuje jej życie, przez co sam zostaje raniony w nogę przez Catona. Mimo to unika go, gdyż wie że tylko jeden trybut może zostać zwycięzcą, a na nią w domu czekają ukochane - siostra i matka. Razem z Rue, planuje spisek, mający na celu wysadzenie wszystkich zapasów żywności trybutów, którzy założyli "osadę" wokół Rogu Obfitości. Dzięki odpowiedniemu strzałowi, bomby wokół piramidy z zapasów wybuchają, a wraz z nimi cała żywność. Katniss z powodu eksplozji, zostaje ranna - mianowicie traci słuch w thumb|left|300px|Katniss ucieka przed ogniemlewym uchu. Po tym wydarzeniu, Rue zostaje zamordowana przez jednego z zawodowców, przez włócznię wbitą w jej brzuch. Katniss, pragnąc uczcić pamięć i okazać szacunek zmarłej dziewczynce, oddaje jej hołd w postaci uwieńczenia jej ciała polnymi kwiatami. W tym znaku szacunku, kryje się zarzewie buntu przeciw okrucieństwu Kapitolu, tak też to odbierają ludzie z rodzinnego dystryktu Rue, powodując zamieszki. Trudna sytuacja głównej bohaterki z Peetą, zmienia się kiedy pragnący dać atrakcję ludziom, w postaci historii miłosnej, główny organizator zmienia zasady Igrzysk, mówiąc, że może wygrać para, o ile jest z tego samego dystryktu. Napełniona nadzieją dziewczyna, udaje się na owocne poszukiwania Peety. Odnajduje rannego chłopaka przy rzece. Katniss widząc, że zakażenie rany na nodze Peety to posocznica, marzy o tym by jej mentor wysłał jej w prezencie jedyne antidotum. Niestety, jest ono na tyle drogie dla trybutów, że tego typu podarunek wydaje się być niemożliwy. Zostaje zorganizowana "uczta" dla trybutów przy Rogu Obfitości, mająca na celu dostarczenie trybutom przedmiotów aktualnie im niezbędnych. Katniss zdaje sobie sprawę co sie znajduje w przeznaczonym dla niej podarku, lecz Peeta, znając jej zamiary i wiedząc co ją tam czeka ze strony innych trybutów, zabrania dziewczynie pójścia na tę ucztę. Zrezygnowana Katniss obiecuje że nie pójdzie do Rogu Obfitości, jednak gdy dostaje od Haymitcha fiolkę ze środkiem nasennym, dodaje płyn do posiłku Peety, a sama rusza na ucztę. Spotyka się tam z rządną krwi Clove z dwójki, która trzymając nóż przy gardle Katniss, torturuje ją, wyznając że to ona i jej przyjaciele zabili Rue. Usłyszawszy to, przyjaciel Rue z jej dystryktu, Thresh, zabija Clove, tym samym darując życie Katniss. Dziewczyna zdobyła lekarstwo dla Peety i go uratowała. Wspólnie zwyciężyli 74. Głodowe Igrzyska. Ćwierćwiecze Poskromienia (W pierścieniu ognia) Katniss po wygranych igrzyskach wzięła udział w specjalnej edycji Igrzysk - w 3 Ćwierćwieczu Poskromienia. Na arenie po raz kolejny jest z nią Peeta, który zgłosił się za Haymitcha. Za indywidualny występ dostaje 12 punktów tak jak Peeta. Zgodnie z umową z Haymitchem mieli razem doprowadzić do przeżycia Peety, nawet za cenę życia Katniss. Na arenie, Wiress (jedna z trybutek) pojęła działanie areny, mającej charakter zegaru. Jej przekaz zrozumiała tylko Katniss. W końcu doprowadziła do zniszczenia areny, dzięki czemu poduszkowiec rebeliantów mógł ją ewakuować. Buntownicy nie zdążyli zabrać Peety z powodu nadchodzących sił Kapitolu. Arena była oparta na działaniu zegarowym. Każda godzina reprezentowała zagrożenie jakie pojawia się na danej części areny (tarczy zegarowej). Kilka z tych zagrożeń to np. Zabójcza mgła; agresywne, zmutowane małpy. Przetrwało dość dużo trybutów, biorąc pod uwagę to, że powinna wygrać tylko jedna osoba. Przeżyli: * Katniss * Peeta ('''Przechwycony do Kapitolu) ' * 'Johanna (Przechwycona do Kapitolu)' * 'Finnick ' * 'Enobaria (Przechwycona do Kapitolu) ' * 'Beetee' Kosogłos thumb|left|Katniss w stroju Kosogłosa (cosplay)Wykończona psychicznie. Z prezydent Coin, Plutarchem i Haymitchem udaje im się uzyskać upragniony cel - podbić Kapitol. Prezydent Snow został skazany na śmierć. Prim została zabita w wyniku eksplozji działających z opóźnieniem bomb, zrzuconych przez rebeliantów (przebranych za ludzi Kapitolu). Ochłonąwszy z żalu, bólu i rozpaczy, które targały jej umysł po śmierci ukochanej siostry, po pewnym czasie i wielu zastrzykach morfaliny, zostaje poinformowana o możliwości zabicia Snowa. Zgadza się zabić znienawidzonego prezydenta, a jej ekipa przygotowawcza daje jej kombinezon, łuk i jedną strzałę jako symbol ostatniego oddanego strzału w wojnie z Kapitolem. Wcześniej wraz z pozostałymi przy życiu trybutami, zgadza się na pomysł by Kapitolskie dzieci brały udział w nowych Głodowych Igrzyskach. Na miejscu egzekucji dziewczyna przypomina sobie rozmowę z byłym Prezydentem, podczas której ten wyjawia jej że tak na prawdę winną śmierci Prim i setek dzieci w Kapitolu, jest Coin - która w ten sposób pragnęła szybciej zakończyć wojnę, mogącą zaszkodzić jej wizerunkowi. Zrozumiawszy to, Katniss przeszywa strzałą serce nie Snowa ale prezydent Coin. Chwilę pózniej, ogarnięty szaleńczą uciechą Snow umiera w wyniku zadławienia się własną krwią, tudzież zostaje stratowany przez ogarniętych paniką ludzi. Po śmierci Prim, Snowa i Coin, Katniss wraca do 12 dystryktu, wraz z Haymitchem, a później Peetą. Jej matka wyjechała do 4 dystryktu, bo nie mogłaby znieść otaczających ją wspomnień wcześniejszego życia, bez dwóch ukochanych osób, którymi byli jej mąż i młodsza córka. W dwunastce zaczyna odradzać się życie, ludzie zaczynają wracać do dawnego domu, niestety wśród nich brakuje Gale'a. Po wielu latach Katniss wychodzi za Peetę. Ślady niekończących się Igrzysk Śmierci, które zapoczątkowali stawiając opór terrorowi Kapitolu, zostawiły trwały ślad na ich psychice, w postaci koszmarów sennych i (u Peety) atakami spowodowanymi torturami Kapitolu. Po długoletnich namowach Peety, Katniss zostaje matką dwójki dzieci: chłopca i dziewczynki. Igrzyska Śmierci na zawsze się skończyły, ale już zawsze zostaną w sercach trybutów, rzucając krwawy cień na ludzką historię. Relacje 'Rodzina' Katniss kochała swoją rodzinę i po śmierci ojca próbowała ją chronić z całych swoich sił. To właśnie dzięki jego naukom przetrwała. Była bardzo podobna do ojca, którego śmierć bardzo przeżywała. To on nauczył ją polować i strzelać z łuku, a także wrodził w niej miłość do muzyki. Katniss była także bardzo zżyta ze swoją siostrą - Prim. To za nią zgłosiła się na Głodowe Igrzyska, po czym widać jak wielką miłością ją darzyła. Chciała ją chronić. Całe jej wysiłki zostały jednak zniweczone śmiercią siostry. Kochała również swoją matkę, która nie mogła się otrząsnąć po śmierci męża. Zastąpiła ją w obowiązkach głowy rodziny. Śmierć Prim była dla niej ciosem. Nagle wszystkie poświęcenia przestały mieć jakikolwiek sens. Próbowała popełnić samobójstwo. Koszmar zabijanej siostry nigdy jej nie opuścił. 'Gale Hawthorne Gale był najlepszym przyjacielem Katniss, a także partnerem polowań. Poznała go podczas jednej z wypraw do lasu. To jemu Katniss mogła się zwierzać w trudnych chwilach. Pomagali sobie nawzajem. Nauczył ją robić wnyki. Gdy Katniss bywała w potrzebie zawsze jej pomagał. Był jej doradcą, protektorem, przyjacielem. Gdy Gale był karany, Katniss rzuciła się mu pomóc. Przez pewien czas myślała, że to co do niego czuje to miłość. Ich przyjaźń psuła się z każdą kolejną częścią, odkąd Katniss poznała Peetę i razem na arenie udawali zakochanych. Gale był wściekły brakiem stałości uczuciowej Katniss. Nie mógł jednak nienawidzić Peety za jego miłość. Koncentrował więc swą złość na Katniss, która nie umiała wybrać. W kontaktach z nią zawsze był odważny. Wprost wyznał jej miłość, ale wbrew jego oczekiwaniom nie otrzymał odpowiedzi. Swą frustrację przekształcił w pracę. Praca zaś służyła oporowi wobec Kapitolu. Opór wkrótce przekształcił się w bunt. Gale stał się bezwzględny i okrutny. Pozbawiony litości, pragnął w zemście odpłacić za wszystko Kapitolowi. Katniss przestała być jego przyjaciółką, a stała się swego rodzaju narzędziem w obaleniu znienawidzonego wroga. Tak długo jak była symbolem oporu, tak długo o nią dbał. Podczas pobytu w 13. dystrykcie skonstruował wraz z Beetee bomby z opóźnionym zapłonem, które później rebelianci wykorzystali w zabijaniu dzieci. Prawdopodobnie to przez jego wynalazek zginęła Prim. Nie czuł się jednak odpowiedzialny za jej śmierć. Po zakończeniu wojny przestał interesować się losem Katniss. Dostał pracę w telewizji w innym dystrykcie. Sama Katniss przestała uważać go za przyjaciela. Była zawiedziona karykaturą ich przyjaźni. Odrzuciła Gale'a z powodu jego nienawiści i braku odpowiedzialności. Nie była w stanie rozmawiać z człowiekiem, który w sposób pośredni przyczynił się do śmierci jej siostry. Peeta Mellark Peeta poznał Katniss, dzięki ojcu. Zakochał się w niej już w we wczesnym wieku, jednakże nigdy nie odważył się jej tego wyznać przed Igrzyskami. Był nieśmiały. Obserwował ją każdego dnia w szkole, ale gdy ich spojrzenia się spotykały, odwracał wzrok.Słuchał uważnie gdy śpiewała na lekcji. Nigdy przed Igrzyskami z nią jednak nie rozmawiał. W czasie przerw w szkole komunikował się zawsze z chłopakami, ją ignorując. Ona także nie zaprzątała sobie nim głowy. Peeta wkrótce zaczął obserwować inne dziewczyny, ale żadna nie zrobiła na nim tak ogromnego wrażenia jak Katniss. Strannie ukrywał swoje zauroczenie, jednakże nigdy o niej nie zapomniał. Gdy ojciec Katniss zginął w wypadku w kopalni, a ona i jej rodzina głodowała, pomógł im. Zauważył ją gdy błąkała się obok sklepu w poszukiwaniu odpaków z kosza. Celowo przypalił chleb w piekarni, gdzie pracował, aby móc rzucić go głodującej Katniss, choć wiedział, iż spotka go za to kara ze strony matki. Katniss od tego momentu zawsze uznawała go za osobę o dobrym i życzliwym sercu. Zawdzięczała mu życię. Dzięki jego czynowi odzyskała wiarę w swoje możliwości i stała się głównym żywicielem swego domu. Zaczeła polować. Z początku Katniss uważała się tylko za dłużniczkę Peety. Uważała, iż jego czyn wynika z wrodzonej życzliwości, a nie skrywanej miłości. Pomimo działań Peety nie uważała go za kolegę, ani nawet przyjaciela. Myślała o nim jako o wierzycielu. Postanowiła sobie, że kiedyś spłaci dług wobec "chłopaka z chlebem". Po wylosowaniu go w dożynkach miała tylko nadzieję, że zabije go ktoś inny, niż ona. Wkrótce jako, że pochodzili z tego samego dystryktu zaczeła mówić o nim jako o sojuszniku. Gdy Peeta przyłączył się do zawodowców podczas Igrzysk, znienawidziła go. Nie wiedziała, że w ten sposób chce ją chronić jeśli zajdzie potrzeba. Postanowiła zabić jego i innych (zrzuciła na nich gniazdo os gończych). Potem jednak dostrzegła intencje Peety, gdy walczył z Catonem, aby umożliwić jej ucieczkę. Nie wiedziała co myśleć o chłopaku. Nie rozumiała co nim kieruje. Instynkt, oraz samolubne emocje sprawiły, iż pomyślała o nim dopiero po ogłoszeniu poprawki w regulaminie Igrzysk o dwóch zwycięscach. Znalazła go rannego nad rzeką, przetransportowała do jaskini i chroniła. Podała mu środek usypiający, aby móc pójść na ucztę w celu zdobycia lekarstwa. Ryzykowała życie, aby spłacić dług. W końcu za namową Haymitcha zaczeła udawać miłość do Peety. On sam nie wiedział o tym, a jego emocje i uczucia była jak najbardziej naturalne (Później czuł się przez to oszukany). Nie wierzyła w jego miłość. Po śmierci Catona, była gotowa zabić Peetę, aby tylko wyrwać się z areny. Jednak podczas ich udawanej miłości zaczęła darzyć go silnym uczuciem, choć próbowała to przed samą sobą ukryć. To właśnie ono powstrzymało ją przed zamordowaniem Peety. Nie wiedziała co popychało ją do zainicjowania wspólnego samobójstwa. Po powrocie do 12 dystryktu Peeta ponownie stał jej się obojętny. Uznała, że ocalając go na arenie spłaciła dług. Wkrótce jednak ponownie zbliżyła się do niego. Peeta był jej obrońcą przed sennymi koszmarami (zasypiała w jego ramionach), dawał poczucie bezpieczeństwa, imponował życzliwością, dobrocią i charyzmą. Stawał się jej przyjacielem, a z czasem nawet kimś więcej. Uwierzyła w prawdziwą miłość Peety, ale nie chciała wybierać między nim, a Gale'm. Podczas Ćwierćwiecza Poskromienia była gotowa oddać życie, byle Peeta wygrał i mógł wrócić do 12 dystryktu i ułożyć sobie tam życie. Gdy został porażony na arenie przez pole siłowe co spowodowało chwilowe zatrzymanie serca, wręcz umierała z cierpienia. Jej uczucie względem chłopca się pogłębiło. Na plaży wyznała, że go potrzebuje i nie wyobraża sobie jego utraty. Pocałowała go wtedy pierwszy raz z własnej nie przymuszonej woli. Bardzo przeżywała porwanie Peety przez Kapitol. Kolejne tortury chłopaka doprowadzały ją do szaleństwa. Obawiała się, że już nigdy go nie zobaczy (Gdy poznała plan Kapitolu załamała się zupełnie tak jak Finnick po porwaniu Annie). Wróg zmodyfikował jego pamięć za pomocą jadu gończych os. Po uratowaniu Peety zorientowała się, iż Kapitol zmienił jego stosunek do niej. Stała mu się najgorszym wrogiem. Próbował nawet ją zabić w porywach wściekłości. Przestał idealizować jej postać. Dawał jej do zrozumienia, że jest egoistką i wstrętnym materialistą. Obwiniał ją za śmierć bliskich, uważał, że nigdy go nie kochała, a tylko zależało jej na własnych korzyściach. Pomimo tego nie przestała darzyć go uczuciem i dążyła do jego uzdrowienia. Kapitolowi nie udało się całkiem uśmiercić jego uczucia. Powoli odzyskiwał wspomnienia i dobry charakter. Jego miłość do Katniss odrodziła się. W decydującym momencie ocalił jej życie, powstrzymując od samobójstwa. Otaczył ją ciepłem i miłością po śmierci Prim. Zbliżyli się do siebie jak nigdy przedtem. Katniss w końcu wyznała mu miłość i wyszła za niego za mąż. "Więc kiedy szepcze: ''-Kochasz mnie. Prawda czy fałsz?'' Odpowiadam: ''-Prawda."'' Haymitch Abernathy Przez wiele czasu Katniss była na niego zła, jednak darzyła go miłością, taką jaką żywi się do rodziny i przyjaciół. Wiele mu zawdzięczała na arenie i poza nią. Haymitch zawsze traktował ją protekcjonalnie. To ona dostawała na Igrzyskach wszystkie podarunki do sponsorów. Wiedział o miłości Peety do Katniss i starał się ich ocalić. Pomimo oczywistej faworyzacji Kosogłosa, nie uważał ją za ideał. Ganił za obojętność wobec Peety, egoizm i samolubstwo. Próbował pozbawić wszystkich wad Kaniss, których on sam nigdy nie był w stanie zrzucić. Uważał ją za swoje "odbicie" z przeszłości. Finnick Odair Finnick był przyjacielem Katniss, choć z początku Katniss nigdy by tak o nim nie powiedziała. On przeżywał to samo z Annie, co ona z Peetą, więc bardzo dobrze się rozumieli. Zawsze kierowały nim dobre intencje. Poświęcił życie, aby jego drużyna ocalała z pogoni zmiechów. Madge Undersee''' Madge była córką burmistrza i drugą z dwójki przyjaciół Katniss. Zwykle w szkole siadały obok siebie. W książce to od niej Katniss dostała broszkę. Jej matka była ciężko chora. Pomagała opatrzyć rany Gale'a. Ona i jej rodzina prawdopodobnie zginęli podczas wybuchu w 12 dystrykcie. Katniss obwiniała się o jej śmierć. Galeria Katnissig.jpeg The-hunger-games-catching-fire-katniss-primrose.jpg 90x55x2-Katniss caesar quarter quell interview.png 306px-Katnisspeetachariot.png Peeta i katniss.jpg 250px-Effie & Katniss at reaping.jpg -The-Hunger-Games-stills-katniss-everdeen-24855186-2560-1707.jpg Katnispeeta..png Katnissig.jpeg The-hunger-games-catching-fire-katniss-primrose.jpg Katniss ucieka przed ogniem.jpg Katniss - dożynki.jpg 195232 73285.jpg Mockinjay.jpg Hungergames peeta katniss.png 495px-Katniss and Peeta on fire.jpg 495px-Katniss and Peeta on fire.jpg Katnispeeta..png Katnissig.jpeg The-hunger-games-catching-fire-katniss-primrose.jpg Katniss ucieka przed ogniem.jpg Katniss - dożynki.jpg 90x55x2-Katniss caesar quarter quell interview.png 306px-Katnisspeetachariot.png Igrzyska-smierci-2.png Peeta i katniss.jpg 250px-Effie & Katniss at reaping.jpg -The-Hunger-Games-stills-katniss-everdeen-24855186-2560-1707.jpg Kateverdeen.jpg 1463559_765029170189404_1212103950_n.jpg|Katniss i Peeta (W pierścieniu ognia) 602291_580692932001055_1443691949_n.jpg|Peeta i Katniss (W pierścieniu ognia) Kapitol 1383629_653132191398095_513541441_n.jpg|Katniss i Peeta (plakat z w pierścieniu ognia) 1459263_664452730266041_1711507422_n.jpg|Katniss na arenie ( w pierścieniu ognia) 3025369.jpg|Katniss i Peeta (from Besty.pl) vd.jpg 1469978_657707327607248_312403867_n.jpg Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Uczestnicy igrzysk Kategoria:Dystrykt 12 Kategoria:Rebelianci Kategoria:Dystrykt 13 Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Złożyska Kategoria:Trybut z 74. Igrzysk Głodowych Kategoria:Trybut z 75. Igrzysk Głodowych Kategoria:Dzieci Kategoria:Zwycięzcy Kategoria:Ćwierćwiecze Poskromienia Kategoria:Trybut